Reality
by Iresol
Summary: Another Hoot fic, but its a one shot in the future, after the movie. He gets that earliy morning phone call and is spending time with the wife and kids before he has to leave. Post Black Hawk Down, Diana and Hoot #1.


Authors Note, Ok so I know this is like jumping all over the place time wise, but I just saw two music videos on CMT and was hysterical ok. (Yes I listen to country music) After listening to "American Soldier" and "Come home soon" I had a good cry, and decided to type this up. And then I'll probably have another cry. Also is anyone notices anything wrong Army wise feel free to let me know, I have been to a Army Base. The bases I frequented were Quantico and Norfolk so my Army knowledge is limited. Enjoy and review.

Nestled on base in Germany, which housed one of the largest military hospitals in Europe. For the past four years several of the Delta Force Rangers Wives lived on that base, the majority of the were medical professionals and worked at the hospital while the others stayed at home with the children.

When the war on terror began the Delta's knew it was a matter of time. The first few months went my tensely, hardly getting any sleep, waiting for the phone to ring. They watched the ships being moved across the globe, watched the troops deployment and waited for the call that would come. Some of the Delta's went through the days as if nothing were wrong, they spent more time with their family or girlfriend. While others watched the TV and made sure all their gear was in polished and perfect condition, ready for the call that would come.

It was late night when the phones in Hoot's house rung, sound asleep draped across his wife, Diana, he made a grunting noise and tried to ignore the phone.

But it rang insistently until Diana's green eyes opened. Sleepily she reached for the phone on her bed stand before it woke the two children down the hall. Without a thought she spoke into the phone, "Yeah?"

"Lieutenant Norm Gibson?"

Both fear and realization filled Diana and woke her completely, a sick feeling filled her, "Hold on," she whispered. For a moment Diana considered hanging up the phone and praying they didn't call back.

Instead she rolled against her husband and shook his shoulder, "Hoot, wake up."

Thinking it was his turn to go put one of the girls back to sleep Hoot nodded, "All right, which one is it?"

A smile almost came on Diana's face, she spoke softly, "Phone."

Hoot heard the break in her voice and knew who was on the other end. He opened his eyes and slowly took the phone from his wife. Before he could stop

her she slid from bed and ran into the bathroom, closing the door. Hoot knew it wasn't from the small bean sized creation growing in her abdomen, the little dot on the ultrasound that would either be his third daughter or first son.

He put the phone to his ear, "Yeah?"

While the voice spoke and he answered, he could repeat every word back but his mind was on his wife.

It'd been four years since she lost her father.

Four years since he'd gone into a true fight, true danger. Sure he'd done a few week trips to certain places but it wasn't war. He hadn't been away from his wife and daughters for longer then two weeks, he could guarantee he'd be gone months this time.

Months away from the three most important people in his life, and he'd miss the fourth ones growth.

He reached over and wrote down a few numbers he would forget on a scrap of paper then hung up. When he looked at the paper it was a receipt for a home pregnancy test.

For a moment he just stared at the paper.

Remembering earlier that day when he had bought it….

_The two Deltas' didn't draw any attention as they walked through the small food store in full training gear, just free from the range. _

_It was a military base after all._

_On Hoot's arm were all the ingredients needed to make chili in a plastic basket, in his other a arm holster with loaded glock, one on his leg also, the pockets of his camouflaged pants loaded down with various supplies and ammo._

_Beside him Sanderson was dressed in a similar manner, though in his basket had supplies for a curry meal. _

_The two men laughed about the day shooting and training, both knew why but didn't say aloud what both knew would happen. Armed on one arm and food on the other, they came to the checkout._

_Both men tossed German candy bars in the baskets for the wives and children. "It's bad man, my lil ones will be speakin German fore they learn English, hell I am gonna have lil fowl mouthed American girls when they go to school."_

_Sanderson grinned, "Hell man, what'd you expect? These children are descended from Danny McKnight. Mother fuck is gonna be the first word out of their little mouths."_

_Hoot rolled his dark brown eyes and set his basket down on the register, then spotted pregnancy tests behind a glass counter behind the cashier. He pointed at the boxes, "I'm gonna need one'a those too."_

_While the fifteenish year old girl took the keys from her apron to unlock the case Sanderson look to his friend, "Is Diana pregnant?"_

_Hoot shrugged, "We're ain't sure."_

"_Damn Hoot, now I'm gonna have to get my wife pregnant to keep up with you. Tell me, was she on birth control?"_

_The girl turned and gave Hoot the box to look at while he spat, "Fuck you," to Sanderson. The man all but giggled, "That's my wife's job."_

_Hoot looked over the test and found it was in German, he looked to the bubblegum chewing teen, "Hey sweetie, you got one'a these in English?"_

"_Hoot, Diana's a nurse, I'm sure she can figure out how to pee on a plastic stick."_

Hoot threw the quilt off his legs, it seemed like earlier in the day was months ago, he walked to the bathroom door as the toilet flushed, when he opened the door she was brushing her teeth.

There were no words he could say to comfort her or stop the fear he saw in her eyes.

When she wiped her face clean of the minty foam, Hoot hugged her. He held her close and buried his face in her tussled brown hair.

Both knew he would be gone for a while, longer then ever before.

Diana wrapped her arms around his chest and clung to him. Her face buried in his chest against the t-shirt he wore. She fought the tears that threatened to come as hard as she could. Until she began to kiss his chest to distract herself, but the little touches were too much for him.

If she were going to kiss him he wanted more, if this were the last kiss he got for the next five or more months he wanted more.

Hoot's hands reached down and lifted her onto the bathroom sink, without a second though she wrapped her bare legs around his waist and pulled him closer. She slid her fingers in his thick dark hair when his lips found hers.

His lips were demanding while her were desperate.

Both knew what the other needed and wanted. No words were needed between the two, words would take up the limited precious time they already had together. He knew from the soft noises she made and the desperate way she clung to him what she felt, as did she just from the desperate movements of his hands as he stripped her of the little clothing she wore to bed. The desperate way he molested her body, as if he needed to claim every last inch of it before he left.

For what was left of the night they were together in the bathroom, the shower and the bedroom.

It didn't matter whether they were joined together or simply touching and kissing one another without any innocence. They spent what little time they had left together before he had to go.

The time dwindled down until Hoot collected Diana in his arms and carried her back into the bathroom. She wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to him. Placing kisses upon his neck, his shoulder, and face. Even the dark stubble he would shave off before he left.

Hoot left the door open incase one of the little ones woke they would hear, it was two hours till he had to go and a hour before their favorite cartoons came on, shows they never missed.

He carried her back in the shower and turned the water on, hot as he could get it without burning himself, knowing she loved to scald herself in the shower. Diana didn't care.

He could have turned the water on cold.

She put her feet down on the shower floor but still held him close. She buried her face in his chest and tried hard not to think about him leaving.

He didn't tell her any lies, instead he told her he loved her over and over. He assured her he would be fine, not to worry, to take care of the little ones and make sure she didn't upset herself and hurt the littlest.

Diana smiled and nodded her head, but didn't let go.

He promised he would be home to see the littlest born and told her not to name it without him.

When noise filled the hall Diana rose on her toes and kissed him, "Go watch TV with them and eat. I'll iron your uniform and get dressed."

Hoot hungrily kissed her, "Aight."

Diana watched her husband climb out of the shower, dry off, then get dressed into some pajamas. Then she heard him chase his daughters downstairs and then the TV turn on and German cartoons come on the screen.

Only then did she let herself cry.

Tears streamed down her face as she showered, as she dried off and got dressed, even when she ironed his uniform. When she saw his perfectly oiled and shined boots she remembered the night he had been polishing them, she wiped her tears away and hung his uniform on the wall.

But she made sure she was calm and collected when she went downstairs.

Hoot sat on the couch with Rachael, their youngest at two, seated on his lap while the eldest Robin, four, explained the German cartoon to her father. Rachael laughed as the dog pulled a hammer out and chased the cat.

Both girls had their fathers deep brown eyes, but their mother's rich brown hair. While Robin had her father's thick wavy hair Rachael had her mothers straight hair.

With an arm around Rachael waist, Robin held Hoot's much larger hand in two of her own smaller ones. Diana watched him interact with his daughters. He was a wonderful father to them, his mother was a wonderful grandmother. They had a loving family, they had everything.

And next door they had their Godfather Sanderson and their 'cousins' to play with.

She watched while Rachael bounced and clapped as the cat set the dog on fire. She watched while Robin translated the German to English for her father. The pride on his face couldn't be hidden.

Before she began to cry Diana walked into the kitchen and looked at the cereal scattered across the counters from the girls. Bowls and spoons in the sink, she put the milk away and ate a handful of some German Sugar coated chocolate ball that was supposed to be cereal.

Diana peeked out the window and saw Humera at her kitchen window, tears streaming down her cheeks, a smile on her face as she watched Sanderson play with their two children. Jordan, their son and their younger daughter Alexandria.

Diana knew that Sanderson was going with her husband to Iraq or somewhere over there. Humera looked up and saw her friend, she forced a smile and knew that Hoot was going too.


End file.
